This invention relates to magnetrons and more particularly to frequency stabilisation of output radiation from magnetrons.
The frequency of output radiation produced by a magnetron is determined primarily by the volume and configuration of its resonant cavities. Other factors may affect the output frequency and, in particular, changes in temperature will cause this frequency to drift undesirably. In the past, this drift has been compensated for by including additional cavities of low temperature coefficient coupled to the main resonant cavities so as to tune the magnetron to the desired frequency. Such arrangements are difficult to fabricate, bulky and expensive.
The present invention seeks to provide a relatively simple apparatus which permits effective stabilisation of the output frequency of a magnetron.